


The Meat Boy

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, M/M, That Feeling When a Dragon Outs You to Your Crush, awkward Atem, awkward confessions, don't take the title to the gutter you heathens lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: It wouldn't be wise for a king to marry the lowly servant who delivered meat to the dragons.





	The Meat Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this bitch got outta hand l m a o
> 
> i didn't rate it just cause idk

Every day at dawn, noon, and dusk, a man drags carts full of meat into the dragons' individual compounds. He begins, of course, with the vessels of the divine, heaving great slabs onto the grand altar, bowing before and after, leaving only when Ra and Osiris rumble approval.

Next, he feeds the White Dragon. At noon, when Seto is unavailable, he takes care to clean her pristine jowls per request.

As renewing of alliances are underway, he moves to a pavilion surrounded by exotic flowers and vines with a silver tray carrying choice cuts and beautiful silverware. Yubel, a visiting king's consort, purrs their thanks, as their way is not to transform unless provoked.

Finally, he hauls to the remaining visitors, Akakiryu's get. Their riders are always there for each feeding time. After delivering the other five carts, he finally arrives at Stardust's, the one who has no saddle. Stardust cocks xir head at his approach, then takes the meat right from the cart without the man having to worry about more lifting. Still, he lingers, giving xem attention before retrieving each cart.

Every day he does this. Every day, Atem watches from his window.

He can only do so once a day, as his duties demand his attention, but he makes sure to do it. He's found the man's name is Yusei and that he is merely twenty-two, two years older than himself. He wears a thick butcher's apron and gloves no matter the weather and is never late.

A king should not notice these things about the "meat boy," as others call him. He should not think about how Yusei's eyes are the same shade as a summer twilight, how steady and soothing his voice is.

But when Atem happens to be visiting his dragons during Yusei's rounds, Yusei is so kind and genuine it's hard not to want to speak with him. He is also intelligent, observant, and his smile, on the rare occasions it appears (always around Stardust), feels like a gift. If you can coax him into conversation, he says much without using too many words. It's refreshing after the tangents of nobility.

Atem's Guardians have noticed, Mahad being the first without Mana having to gush about it. Seto, Siamun and Isis quickly follow. Atem can tell Aknadin knows, the old man teetering between willful ignorance and borderline brash disapproval. Karim and Shada often glance at Yusei when they see him, but say nothing.

The others, however, encourage his ridiculous behavior.

Well, Seto had humphed and blatantly said he didn't care about the "childish infatuation." His own wife was a peasant who turned into a dragon, so Atem thinks his dismissal really means _I know how you feel _and_ fuck everyone else, go for it._

But Isis, Siamun and Mahad constantly express their happiness with Atem's happiness. Mana adores Yusei, says it's hard not to like him.

Finally, there's Yugi, whose opinion Atem holds above even Mahad's. Since the law passed that the thrones can be occupied together without marriage, Yugi has been presiding at Atem's side. They wear identical Puzzles. It's not secret that they also share a soul.

It's Yugi's encouragement that seals it. He pulls him aside after months of watching and tells him, "Take something for yourself for once. You deserve it."

Atem tries to point out that he's taken plenty, but the rising hope in his face is enough for Yugi to practically push him towards the compounds.

It's a couple hours after noon. Yusei will be finishing up with Stardust soon.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Yusei."

Yusei always looks startled when the king uses his name. He lets go of the poles attached to his cart to bow.

Atem realizes he has nothing to say.

"Ah. How were your rounds today?"

"...well, Your Majesty."

Yusei also always blinks owlishly when Atem bends a little to catch and raise his eye.

"Is Stardust well?"

Yusei quickly averts his eyes. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I know I'm not supposed to associate with the dragons."

"Oh, no, no! I wasn't. That is." Atem swallows. "I'm glad you're. Associating. Stardust seems lonely."

Yusei releases a quiet breath. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"So. Is xe well?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Atem stands there like an idiot for a good ten seconds. Yusei dares a few glances, but says nothing despite the time. He needs a break. Atem should let him go.

"Um. You do good work, Yusei. I should be thanking _you_."

Maybe it's sunburn and wishful thinking, but Atem's almost sure Yusei blushes. "No need, Your Majesty. It's an honor to be around such creatures."

"Right. Still, your strength is remarkable."

"...thank you, Your Majesty."

This is. Not as easy as Atem thought it'd be.

"Well!" he says a bit too loudly, "I should let you go. See you at dusk. That is, the dragons will."

Without waiting for a response, he rushes to Osiris' coils.

* * *

"Hey," Anzu, one of Atem's best friends and Yugi's wife, says later when Atem rambles about the conversation, "you're not used to this. It's okay to stumble."

"But I'm _king_!" Atem cries, dragging his hands down his face. "I'm supposed to be regal and put together!"

On his other side, Yugi pats his shoulder and says, "You have to be yourself. You're not always put together, you know."

"You're _never _put together," Jounouchi teases from where he's leaning on a chair's back legs. "Oi!" he barks when Honda swats him, "I'm right!"

"You shouldn't _say _it!" Honda hisses, "We gotta encourage him!"

Atem groans and crumples on himself.

Yugi taps his chin. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Early evening the next day, Yugi drags Atem back out. Once again, Yusei stops to bow.

"You help feed our dragons," Yugi says, "There's really no need to bow."

Yusei balks. Yugi smiles at him.

"Atem's told me about your kindness to Stardust. I'm sure xe's happy to see you."

"I only say hello, Your Majesty."

"Then let's say something else! Come on!"

Yusei flicks his eyes between them. "I—"

Yugi pats his arm and heads for Stardust's pavilion.

Atem carefully falls into step with Yusei, who seems too shocked already to react.

Stardust bows to the kings, but Atem can tell xir eyes are on Yusei. Yusei's eyes shine at xem, making him impossibly lovelier, and Atem should say something.

"I love you."

Yusei _jumps_.

"Is what Stardust would say!" Atem shouts as Yugi's jaw drops. "I'm sure xe loves you!"

Even Stardust is staring at him like he's an idiot. Because he _is_.

"I'm..." Yusei coughs. "I'm sure that's not the case, Your Majesty. Though I appreciate the thought."

Stardust rounds on him with a snarl. A voice flowing with galaxies, one none have heard but a delivery boy, says _I love you plenty._

Just like that. Like it's _easy. _And Yusei melts the way Atem wants him to for him, trembling from head to toe, expression laid bare and beautiful.

Stardust draws xemself up. _I've been waiting since we met for you to ask for my harness. I am patient. But since the king is telling you his true feelings, I suppose I should as well._

Atem makes a gut-punched sound. Yugi's put himself off to the side, eyes bugging out and hand over his mouth. Their soul is a confusing firework show.

_Though my love is of a different nature than his._

Yusei turns to him.

"Aha." Atem clears his throat. "I'm sure xe's just. Confusing gratitude with—"

_All due respect, Your Majesty, I am thousands of years older than you. I know of what I speak. Am I correct, Majesty?_

This put to Yugi, who can only nod at this point.

Yusei lets out a shuddering breath. "You...do you really, Your Majesty?"

A few draconic heads have risen above the sectioned off pavilions. Atem's being watched from all sides. It's now or never.

"Yes." Oh thank fuck his voice works. "Yes I do. Very much. You're kind and genuine and beautiful and—yes," he finishes lamely.

Yusei melts for _him_.

Atem grabs him for a terrible kiss. Neither of them knows what they're doing. It's wet and strange and Yusei _stinks_.

Their second kiss, thankfully, is marginally better. Still wet, still pungent, but soft.

Yusei wipes his eyes. Atem's never seen him grin before. "Thank you."

_He loves you too_, Stardust supplies. _He is simply foolish, thinking he does not deserve it. _Xe butts Yusei with xir snout. _As if I would choose an unworthy soul._

Yusei cups xir head, Atem still squeezing his hips. "I—sorry, I—"

"No, I understand," Atem whispers, "I'm—yes."

Yugi, who had _not _planned this happy catastrophe, slips away.

* * *

Once recovered, Yusei tells Atem in his usual steadfast way that he always thought Atem was the sun. He's not the poetic type; this is stated as if it's a fact.

They're getting better at kissing.

* * *

A king should not marry a lowly servant who delivers meat to the dragons. The engagement is barraged with criticism.

Stardust roars them silent. Would they imply that a _lowly servant _was not, at this very moment, a legendary White Dragon?

Xe speaking sparks Akakiryu's kits' approval. Certainly the other riders can have no complaints about Yusei. It really is impossible not to like him, even when you're Jack Atlas, temperamental rider of a volcanic dragon. The two child riders absolutely adore him, adopting him as a big brother within one conversation with him.

In short, Yusei gets singing draconic endorsement. And, well, no one can argue with dragons. Even dragons have a great deal of trouble.

In the end, a king should marry someone he loves like everyone else. Yusei certainly loves him, admires him more than anyone else. His skills and compassion, his prowess in the saddle and in duels, even his way of walking kept drawing his eye. But he'd known his place, hadn't hoped—but here he is.

"For our honeymoon," Atem murmurs between kisses, "I want you to sleep in."

Yusei huffs. "I don't think that's possible."

"Your Majesty," the tailor hedges for the fifth time, "I must finish my measurements."

* * *

And so the "meat boy" marries the king. Yusei is given a circlet of silver and sapphire attached to a translucent blue train embroidered with constellations. Kohl swirls from the edges of his eyes, nearly ruined dozens of times as Yusei's used to rubbing his eyes without makeup in the way.

His hands are uncovered and raised with scars. Atem strokes them with his thumbs when he reaches him.

There are no objections. This time, Yusei smells sweet.

Atem hadn't known dragons could smile. It's unnerving on Stardust's face.

* * *

Yusei does sleep in. It's the first step in a happy ever after.


End file.
